Moonstriker
by Silenthilllz
Summary: Once there was a cassette named Moonstriker who loved her owner very much. One day she vanished. No one remembers her at all except for a fellow cassette named Sharpooth. The Autobots somehow find that missing Con and take her in, not notcing she is a Con
1. Already Starting the Battle

Yeah, so everything was perfect today or so it seemed since Moonstriker was gone. Sharptooth growled before being silenced by Ravage.

"**Would you shut up already! I'm tired of your whining! Why are you even whining!"** He hissed in annoyance.

"**I'm whining because of my friend! She isn't here! SHE WASN'T FOUND YET!" **Sharptooth replied, smacking Rumble in the face by accident.

"**Hey! Watch it now!"** Rumble said, rubbing his face from the impact of the tail. He hated how Sharptooth was always slapping him in the face. It hurt and was truly annoying! Why did Soundwave have to keep **her** in his chest compartment as well as the rest of the cassettes?

"**Sorry, Rumble."** Sharptooth said, moving her tail around and hit Frenzy. **"Sorry, Frenzy!"** She said again.

Frenzy rubbed his face from the pain and said, **"Watch it!"**

Lazerbeak and Ratbat looked at the fight and sighed. Ever since the so called '_Moonstriker'_ wasn't found after the crash on Earth, things have been starting to get bad in the compartment.

Ravage sighed as he heard Soundwave call them out. **"Here's the battle!"** He said, smirking.

* * *

><p>Ravage looked at the human fleshling named 'Spike'. He smiled as he was sent to attack him. He attacked the human before being held and thrown by the yellow bot, Bumblebee.<p>

"Take that you overgrown Kittycon!" Bumblebee yelled.

Ravage got up before being held down by Steeljaw. **"You stupid lion! Get off me!"** He snarled.

"**Never, foul Decepticon!"** Steeljaw roared.

Sharptooth looked at the battle and just sat down on a rock. She never fought without Moonchaser. _**Never.**_ So, she just waited until she was called back. She saw an odd structure near where Optimus Prime was fighting her leader, Megatron. '_What is that?'_ She thought before floating over there to check it out before being grounded by Flipside.

"**You filthy Decepticon! Get away from Optimus Prime!" **Flipside warned.

"**Leave me alone!" **Sharptooth wailed before swatting her tail at the cassette.

Flipside grabbed her gun and pointed it at the cassette before shooting it off. She had hit the con in the face.

Sharptooth screeched in pain as she held her already energon leaking face. It stung so badly and by the amount of the energon leaking out that meant it was a really dire injury.

"**Ha! Take that you con!" **Flipside cheered before being swooped off her feet by Lazerbeak.

"**Don't you dare hurt my friend!" **Lazerbeak growled before throwing her into Blaster. He squawked as he blasted them with rounds of lasers.

Ratbat landed near Sharptooth and looked at the wound. It was terrible. He looked alarmed and sorrowed at the same time before feeling a large hand on his body. He squeaked in anger as he saw the Autobot Jazz.

"Hey there, Ratbat! Mind if I hold you a second?" Jazz laughed. "Guess not." He smiled and threw the bat to the side. He laughed, dusting off his hands as he heard a squeak. He looked down to see the new Decepticon cassette that he had seen Flipside injure. He bent down on a knee and looked around to see no one around. "Hey, there little fish!"

* * *

><p>How is it? I've been making this alot... LULZ Main Pairing is... well... You will know =D<p> 


	2. Found But Forgotten

Sharptooth snarled at comment and then whimpered at the pain in her face. It hurt so badly! She wished that Moonstriker was there to comfort her like always.

"Oh, you hurt badly? Well, you deserved it!" Jazz laughed before aiming to attack the mangy con. He stopped when a voice told him not to. "Why shouldn't I?"

"_**Because if you do, I'll dismantle you piece by piece with pleasure."**_

"Who's there?" He asked looking around.

"_**My name is of no importance, but you shall call me by my old designation which is Range."**_

"Range! Tell me why I shouldn't kill this weakling?" Jazz asked once again.

"**Because if you do, I will kill Optimus Prime."**

As if on cue, Optimus Prime could be heard wailing.

"Prime! Grrr, I'll get you yet!" Jazz growled, running to where OP was heard yelling.

Sharptooth thanked whoever helped her as she slowly went into recharge. She faintly saw a figure overhead of her, and then she blacked out.

Ratbat finally got around and tried to locate Sharptooth. Really, Ratbat had a protective feeling over the little cassette since she was the newest member. Lazerbeak and Ratbat both felt overly protective of her. He looked and finally found her after he saw a figure fading away from Sharptooth. He screeched and went down, looking for the figure only to find it gone. He was confuzzled, but he shook it off since he was really worried about Sharptooth. She had just gone into recharge by the looks of it. He picked her up and flew to where Soundwave was.

* * *

><p>Blaster had just called out Noise. "Noise, get ready to rock and smash with the cons!" He laughed before attacking Rumble.<p>

Noise came out and started to send missiles out to the other cons. He growled as slugfest came around and planted one right in his hind leg. He kicked back and slapped him with his tail as he bit down onto Slugfest's arm.

Blaster was sent into the water by Rumble and Frenzy as he sank into the bottom, he saw a glowing light in the bottom. A large snake had just coiled itself around the object.

"What is it?" He asked himself as he swam to the object, seeing a white cassette. "A cassette? What's a cassette doing down here? I better take the poor thing out of the water and examine him with Perceptor when we get back." He said to himself as he picked off the snake and picked up the poor, forgotten cassette.

* * *

><p>Jazz found Optimus Prime hanging onto dear life on a cliff. Jazz ran up there and picked him up. "Optimus Prime, are you alright?" He asked.<p>

"Yes, I'm now. Thank you Jazz. Megatron blasted me off the cliff and now he is started to leave." Optimus Prime replied. He sighed and stood up saying, "Let's head back to base and recharge." He had transformed into his truck mode and drove off to base.

Jazz followed suite as he saw Blaster in need of assistance. "Blaster, need a lift?"

Blaster nodded, putting a strange white cassette into his chest compartment as he transformed into his stereo mode. He was placed into Jazz's alt mode as they drove off with the rest of the Autobots.

* * *

><p>How was that! =D I probaby got Jazz a little OOC. R&amp;R please!<p> 


	3. Don't Make Her Mad!

Chapter 03: Don't make her mad!

Ratbat looked at the injured cassette and looked at Rumble and Frenzy who were snickering.

"**Finally, she got what she deserved!"** Rumble laughed.

"**Yeah!"**

"**Silence!" **Lazerbeak growled before hissing at them. **"She's one of our brethren and this is how you treat her when she's injured?"**

Rumble and Frenzy looked at each other before seeing that Ravage wasn't there. **"Where's the little Kittycon?"**

Lazerbeak replied**, "He's been captured by Ironhide."**

"**Anyway, she deserved the pain."**

"**No, she didn't! She was a valuable cassette!"** Ratbat argued.

"**She can't even attack! What use is she to us?"** Frenzy argued.

"**She is an awesome fighter once we find Moonstriker. She says Moonstriker and her were a team battling type."** Ratbat said.

"**Where are we gonna find her?"**

"**Somewhere where there is water. Sharptooth says that Moonstriker is an excellent water fighter and stealthy camouflage expert."** Ratbat explained before seeing the injured Sharptooth get up.

"**What happened?"** She asked.

"**You sucked is what happened! CAN'T YOU DEFEND YOURSELF?"** Rumble yelled.

Sharptooth suddenly grew rigid, and her eyes glowed red. She hissed at Rumble as her tail grew longer, and it grew sharper. Her claws went sharper. "_**I can defend myself, but I choose to battle with Moonstriker. That's the way it has always been. And I won't change it, so you better get used to it Rumble and Frenzy or I'll personally dismantle you bit by bit."**_

That made them cowers in fear and shut up quicker than expected. That was really unexpected on all of them, excluding Sharptooth. They looked in a new respect for the dangerous mini-cassette.

Lazerbeak looked in concern to Ratbat as they called to Sharptooth's name. **"Sharptooth!"**

Sharptooth immediately responded by reverting back into her normal form. She looked dazed before answering up**. "Yes?"**

Lazerbeak looked in confusion as well as anxiety. **"Nothing…. Do you feel bad anywhere?"**

Sharptooth replied, **"No. I feel fine expect my head hurts really badly." **She picked up her tail.

Rumble and Frenzy looked at each other in fear. They scooted backwards, talking to each other.

* * *

><p>Once the Autobots got back to base, everyone began to go to Ratchet to get checked up on.<p>

"Hey, Blaster, what's that in your hands?" Jade asked the red mech. She was playing with Sage, her own Dinobot, and teaching him stuff.

"Oh, this?" Blaster asked. He held the white cassette he found in the water out to Jade.

Jade inspected it before saying, "Oh, I think it's a cassette…. Is it yours?" Sage looked.

"No, I found it underwater in a lake after Rumble had made me fall into the water." Blaster said.

"Oh, then who's is it?" Jade asked.

"I don't know."

"Can we get it to transform?" She asked.

"Maybe, here, let me try." Blaster said, trying to call out the little cassette.

Jade watched in amazement as a small white feline emerged from the tiny white cassette.

The cassette's optics was blue, and its fins were as well. It was the size of maybe Ravage as well. It blinked before looking around the room confused. The cassette looked like a feline, like Ravage, but innocent more like. The end of the tail was finned, as if it were a water like robot.

"Hey, it worked! Hey, what's your name little feline?" Blaster asked, bending down to see the answer of the feline.

The creature looked up and suddenly stepped back, stepping on Sage's tail. It caused Sage to yelp and scare the poor feline.

"Hey, Sage! Shhh! It's alright! I'm here, and now you little feline. What's your name?" Jade asked.

The cat looked at her then replied**, "My name is Moonstriker. May I ask where I am?" **The voice was feminine like.

"Moonstriker? I've never heard that name before…. Anyway, you're in the Autobot's base! My name is Jade and this is Sage, my own Velociraptor Dinobot!" A female said.

"And I'm Blaster. Nice to meetcha. Now, what were you doing in the water?" Blaster asked.

"**I was separated from my owner… Where's Sharptooth!"** The cat suddenly remembered the cassette.

"Sharptooth? That's the name of the Decepticon cassette! What do you know about her?" Blaster asked.

Moonstriker backed up, whimpering. **"I don't really know. I just know that name for some odd reason."** She said, retreating behind Sage and Jade.

"Awww, it's alright. I'm here now, you cute little kitty cat. Now, Blaster, she's been out and doesn't remember I bet." Jade said.

Blaster smiled then began to walk off before Jade asked,

"Wait; do you want me to watch her?"

"Yes, I would like that."


	4. New Friend and Dinobot Sage

Chapter 04: New Friend Sage

Moonstriker, Sage, and Jade walked around before seeing Chip. "Chip!" Jade yelled out, waving her hands to say hi and such.

Sage looked at Moonstriker in concern. "**Sage asks what the matter with new friend is."** He looked at the female cassette.

Moonstriker was caught off guard as she whirled around and faced the raptor Dinobot. She stared into its green eyes with question. **"Nothing is the matter, Sage. I'm just out of breath for not being awakened for so long."** She replied. She began to walk near where Jade was. Jade was an amazing creature and a unique one at that.

"Hey there, Jade! What's up?" Chip asked.

"Nothing, but guess what Blaster uncovered when the cons tried to attack?" Jade said excitedly.

Chip peered around and saw a large white feline behind Sage. "What?"

"A new cassette! Her name is Moonstriker!" Jade said, pulling up the shock feline.

Chip laughed before noticing the sudden tension in Jade's eyes. "What's wrong Jade?" He asked.

"Is Rage done yet?" Jade asked, getting to the point.

"I knew you were gonna ask that. Yup, she's almost done. I just need to get her Autobot insignia on. She's awake in fact." Chip replied.

"Yush! Hey, Sage and Moonstriker, wanna see my other newly finished Dinobot?" Jade asked.

Sage chirped as Moonstriker was curious. Moonchaser came forwards asking, **"What's a Dinobot?"**

Jade stopped and turned around. "A Dinobot is a transformer that changes into a dinosaur. A dinosaur is an extinct reptile that used to live on earth a long time ago." She explained before petting the cat.

Moonstriker flinched at the sudden contact, but she soon began to like the feeling of skin against metal. She purred and then nuzzled Jade's hand. She really liked Jade.

"Awww, I got her more used to me! Yay!" Jade said, hugging the cat.

That made Moonstriker flinch and struggle to get away.

Sage intervened and looked at Moonstriker. **"Sage thinks that Moonstriker already got all the contact today."** He backed up Moonstriker's feelings.

"Alright, Sage. I hear ya. Sorry about that Moonchaser." Jade said. She sighed and then turned to look at Chip again. "May I see her?" She asked.

Chip thought a minute before shaking his head in a 'no' manner. "Sorry, it's not that I don't trust you, but you did set off those small Dinobots when I was making them. You might accidently set Rage off and start her in a rampage." Chip replied, wheeling over to the door where he kept Rage.

Jade dropped her head in a sad way and huffed. "Meanie…. Anyway, Moonstriker, Sage, wanna go and see the town? Moonstriker will need the information when we go out." Jade said.

Sage nodded a yes and transformed into a medium sized Raptor as he waited to be mounted. He was a blackish color with crimson red and gold**. "Sage asks if Moonstriker is coming too."**

Moonstriker look confuzzled then nodded as she jumped onto the raptor. She held onto the neck of the raptor as Jade held onto her body.

"Now, Sage, let's go! I hear that the motorcycle race is out in the desert! Let's cause some havoc and watch!" Jade said, smiling before her laughing along with Sage.

Sage nodded and began to run, with his booster packs blasting off. He ran through the base and then almost running into Sunstreaker and Sideswipe.

"**HEY WATCH THE PAINT! I JUST WAXED IT!"** Sunstreaker called out in anger. "Lousy human and her Dinobot and … new white kitty." Sunstreaker muttered to his brother before relaying the information yet again. "New white kitty? That thing was huge!"

Sideswipe looked at his brother's idea forming in his mind processor before finding it in his. He smiled before asking, "What do you think? Wanna check it out?"

Sunstreaker smiled. "Yes, I wanna see the new kitty that Jade has in her hands….." He said darkly before replacing it with laughter he transformed into his Lamborghini mode as well as his brother did. They sped off to spy on the human, Dinobot, and the new cat.

Ratchet was walking out of the room and almost tripped over the twin's alt modes. "**WATCH IT BEFORE I DISMANTLE YOUR FRAGGIN BODIES!"** He snapped.


	5. Sharptooth's Odd Personality

Chapter 05: Sharptooth's Odd Personality

Sharptooth stared at Rumble and Frenzy in confusion as she was picked up by the tail by Starscream. He was furious as to why she didn't help out in the fight and she could sense it.

"Why didn't you help out in the fight? We could have used your help!" Starscream yelled out in a high pitched voice in anger. He began to shake the small cassette around before hearing her yelp. He laughed.

"**Let me go you creep!"** Sharptooth whined, trying to grasp onto the jet's fingers so she could remove them from her tail. Energon was rushing to her processor, hurting it.

"Is it because you can't even defend yourself? Is that it! What use can you do for us if you can't save your comrades?" Starscream laughed.

Rumble and Frenzy froze, remembering what they had said to Sharptooth inside of Soundwave's chest compartment earlier, and the trouble it caused them. They tried to call out to the laughing seeker, but it was too late. They stared in horror as Sharptooth's eyes grew that dark deep shade of crimson.

Sharptooth growled as her tail grew longer and then her digits grew sharper and longer. She hissed as she went up and nipped hard onto Starscream's fingers. She felt energon slip off them and into her mouth.

Starscream yelped as he dropped the fish type cassette that Soundwave owned. He looked at his injured fingers as he hissed at the fish. "Why you?" He started but stopped when Megatron entered the room.

"What's all this fuss in here? I'm trying to recharge, and you're messing it up!" Megatron growled, glaring at Starscream.

"Lord Megatron, that pesky fish cassette just attacked me!" Starscream yelled, showing him his severely injured fingers.

Megatron looked at the damage then to the thing that had caused it. He saw Rumble and Frenzy hiding behind some Energon Cubes in fear. The only cassette he saw was Sharptooth, one of Soundwave's useless cassettes. He glared at the fish cassette before noticing the sharp red eyes that he knew Sharptooth never had. "What's this?" He asked.

Sharptooth saw her leader, and she snapped back into attention as her tail and claws retracted, and she reverted into her normal form**. "Yes?" **She asked. Her eyes stayed red for an astrosecond then they faded back into the orange glow.

"Interesting…. Starscream, stop whining about your foolish injury and come with me. I have something odd to discuss about **her**." Megatron said, pushing Starscream into the conference room with him as the door locked shut.

Sharptooth looked to find Rumble and Frenzy locked away in fear. "What're you guys doing there?"


	6. Looking for Moonstriker

Chapter 06: Looking for Moonstriker

Sorry for not updating! WOO, HAD LOTS OF STUFF! I DID THE WARRIOR DASH! If you don't know what that is, type it in at Youtube... More specifically, type in "WARRIOR DASH MANCHESTER, TN 2011." Some people have documented the events. OW, MY LEGS STILL ACHE FROM IT. XDD It's fun!

* * *

><p>Blaster looked at the caught Kittycon in shock. "So, this little kitty is the cause for the havoc in the music festivals?" He asked.<p>

Jazz nodded his head. "Yup, this trickster is responsible for the damage. Anyway, it seems that he is sure angry about something. He keeps sniffing the air."

Ravage smelt a very odd smell around him before recalling Sharptooth saying that Moonstriker had a watery smell to her**. "Moonstriker!"** He hissed as he thrashed in the cage before him, and he knocked it over.

"Did he just say Moonstriker?" Jazz asked. He tensed, looking around for a sudden ambush attack.

"Moonstriker is the name of the new white cassette I found after the battle." Blaster said.

Ravage listened to the information.

"Then where is this cassette?" Jazz asked.

"I let Jade have her for a bit since it seemed the Jade is good with Cassettes." Blaster said.

"What if Moonstriker is a Decepticon cassette and she lashes out at Jade?" Jazz asks.

Blaster never thought of that and he looked at the Decepticon Kittycon in the optics. He said, "Is Moonstriker a Decepticon?"

Ravage hissed and then stayed silent before using his missiles to blow a hole in the cage, running away from the Autobots. He dashed out, almost running over Spike and Chip in the process as he smelt the scent of the watery Moonstriker. He followed it. He almost ran into Optimus Prime, so he hissed as he began to make his long track to where he smelt the scent of Moonstriker.

Blaster growled as he rubbed his head. "Dude, that hurts…. Is he looking for Moonstriker?" He asked Jazz as he helped him up.

Jazz took the servo and stood up, dusting off the rock crumbles. He answered, "If he is, then we have to get Jade away from Moonstriker or Ravage will kill her." He replied, walking almost into Optimus Prime. "Oh, sorry, Prime."

Optimus looked at Jazz and then questioned the escapee cat. "How did Ravage escape and why is he smelling the air?"

"Well, Blaster had found a new cassette and Ravage might know the cassette. Her name is Moonstriker, and she is currently with Jade and Sage." Jazz said.

"Did any of you find that Ravage might kill Jade?"

"We know! I'll go and scout it out..."

Ratchet came in grumbling and fuming about something.

"What is it Ratchet?"

"Sunstreaker and Sideswipe are, I think, chasing a white cat and Jade." Ratchet growled, going to the lab bay where Wheeljack was waiting.

"Jade? She has the cassette? Well, I think Sage is with her so we have nothing to worry about." Optimus said before taking it back, "Get Sunstreaker's and Sideswipe's comm. link on now."

Jazz went up to Teletran-1 and typed it in. Teletran-1 put it on to both of the twins.

"_Yeah?"_

"Sideswipe, are you chasing Jade?" Jazz asked.

"_Yeah? Why?"_

"Well, there is an unconfirmed faction cassette with Jade. We don't know if it is a Decepticon or Autobot. I need you to see if it is indeed a Decepticon because Ravage is on his way to intercept them." Optimus replied.

It went silent.

"_Alright, Sunny is looking out for Ravage I think."_

"Good."


	7. Rex The Decepticon

Chapter 7: Rex The Decepticon

Sorry for not updating! WE HAD NO INTERNET! OUR MODEM DIED! AND GUESS WHOS BIRTHDAY IS ON THE 23RD ON THIS MONTH ANAD IS TURNING 17? :D Anyway, withthat said... enjoy~ Oh and I made that up about Rex's car with the lever.

* * *

><p>"Ahhh the open air in the desert sure feels nice right, Sage? Moonstriker?" Jade asked. She was relaxed as she stared at the motorcycle races. Currently a red one was winning as the blue one was heading further.<p>

Sage replied before seeing a car. A car? This was a motorcycle race! He stared at it before activating his hyper sight. He stared at the car before seeing a Decepticon insignia on the hood of it, revving. He gasped and lost track and sight of Jade. "**JADE**!" He yelled.

Moonstriker heard Sage's yell and so she found him. **"What's the matter?"**

"**There's a Decepticon here! Sage needs to get Jade and you away from it!"** Sage said, looking for his friend. He sniffed around for her scent, finding it as he began to make his way through the crowd.

Moonstriker did as well, running quickly through the crowd. She was really fast, and she found Jade. **"Jade!"** She called out. People stared at her.

Jade didn't hear them as she was staring at the race. She was in awe of the golden colored motorcycle that she didn't notice a Black Porsche approaching her. She leaned closer only to feel a hand on her shoulder. She turned around to see a guy with black hair and green eyes. He was wearing a red jacket and a white T-shirt with some cargo pants. "Uh, hi?"

"Hey, there. You like Motorcycle races?" He asked.

"Um, yeah?" Jade said.

"Cool, so do you like Porsches?" He asked.

"Uh… yeah? I know a really awesome guy who owns a Porsche." Jade said. She had a really bad vibe coming from him.

"Well, I have a black Porsche. Wanna see it? I need some help with the wheel." The kid said.

Jade's eyes lit up in excitement. "Really?" She stopped herself and said, "I mean… Oh wow? Really? Where's the car?" She blushed before seeing him guide her to the car. It was really shiny. Jade's eyes were very big, and she looked at the car. She clasped her hands together saying, "Yatta! This is the best thing I've seen!"

"Really?" The boy asked. He was smirking as he opened the trunk of the Porsche. "Alright, here's the wheel. My _car_ won't lift high enough to get it on." He said.

"I can help with that! Alright, on the inside of your car is a small lever. It will make the supporters come right out, did you know that when you purchased your car?" Jade said.

The boy looked confused then a slight blush spread across his face. "Uh, no? Was I supposed to?" He asked.

"Uh yeah!" Jade said, laughing. "May I?" She asked.

"May I what?" The kid asked.

"May I pull the lever up?" She asked.

The kid blushed before nodding, "Oh, my name is Rex, but my friends call me Sides." Rex said.

"Sides? I have a friend named Sides…" Jade said, opening the door and gazing at the inside of the car. "**DUDE, YOUR CAR IS AWESOME!"** Jade said. She didn't get in all the way as he put her knees on the seat and was looking for the lever when she said, "My name is Jade. Jade Witwicky."

"Witwicky? You mean you're the sister of that yellow robot's best friend, Spike Witwicky?" Rex asked.

"Uh, I'm an adopted sibling. I never knew Spike was my brother until 2 years ago." Jade said.

"Did you know any of your other family?" Rex asked.

"Nope, not one single one. Though, I remember a foggy man and that he left me in the stinking forest where the wild animals lived! I grew up with some of the animals, so that's why I'm so good with animals." Jade said.

Rex waited as he held the wheel. "You find the lever?"

Jade jumped as she hit her head against the top. "Ow! I think I just did now!" She said, pulling down the lever. She felt the cars supporters' pop out and the change in the level of the balance made her fall into the back seat of the black Porsche. She yelped.

Rex heard the yelp and put down the wheel, looking in the car. "Jade? Jade? Where'd ya go?" He asked.

Jade popped out.

"**AHHHHHHH!"** Rex yelled, hitting his head on the top of the car. "Ow! That wasn't funny!"

"Hahaha! Now, you get my pain!" She laughed. She looked to find a dusty emblem at the back. She wiped it to find the Decepticon insignia. Her eyes widened, and she looked to see Rex smirking at her.


	8. The Twins Holoforms

"Ahhh~ what did you find there?" Rex asked. His red eyes were staring at me… red eyes? Didn't he have green?

"Wait, didn't you have green eyes?" Jade asked, still scared of her biggest discovery! She was in a Decepticon's car and worst of all, there was a holoform infront of her! She had to play it cool.

"I have red eyes naturally. My contacts fell out." Rex said. "What did you find?" He asked again.

"Nothing, I thought I saw something." She said. She needed to get out. She looked out of the corner of her eye to see a boy with yellow hair and a black coat beside a boy with black hair and a red coat on. They looked oddly familiar. '_Twins?'_

"Oh, well…. It seems that you fixed my car. Now, will you help me with something else?" Rex asked, getting closer as he blocked her only way out. Yet, he didn't close the door as it still remained open.

Jade was a little uncomfortable as she scooted back onto to find that she was cornered. She cursed herself. She forgot the most valuable rule of all. _**Don't get into a stranger's car and don't talk to or help strangers.**_ "Depends on what it is." She said, looking at the twins. She noticed an insignia she knew all too well, the Autobots.

"Hahaha, well, I need some help with my seats." Rex said. His red eyes gleamed.

"What's wrong with your seats? They look fine to me!" Jade said. Then that's when a seatbelt strapped onto Jade's body. Then another one did as well until she was fully strapped up. She went wide-eyed and was trembling in fear.

Rex chuckled as he put this hand onto Jade's chin, forcing it up gently. "See? They're acting all glitch to whoever sits in them." He stated.

Jade opened her mouth to scream, but Rex covered her mouth roughly, bruising her lips. She whimpered, struggling against his grip.

"Nope. You can't scream or I'll kill that cat and your Dinobot." Rex said.

Jade was horrified. Moonstriker was new, and Sage was her best friend. She stopped, and tears went down her eyes.

"Now, let me close the trunk and we can go and visit lord, Megatron." Rex said, getting out of the car and walking to the back.

Jade took this chance to open her mouth and scream, "**SUNSTREAKER! SIDESWIPE! LOOK IN THE BLACK PORSCHE! IT'S A Decepticon!"**

Rex heard that yell, and he growled. He saw the seatbelts shut her mouth up. He looked around before moving to get back into his car. Before he even got in, a hand went on his shoulder so he turned to see an older teen with black hair and a yellowish tinge to it, staring at him.

"Hey there, have you seen a girl named Jade Witwicky? She has brown hair and freckles with blue eyes." The kid said. He looked agitated and ticked off for no reason whatsoever. He had a black Yellow t-shirt on that was cut in the middle with a black line. He had yellow gloves. His pants were black and the bottom of his pants were yellow.

Another kid with black hair and a fiery stripe on his head came around. He had on a red T-shirt with a black long sleeved underneath it that had two red stripes on each arm. He wore gray gloves. A checkered pattern was on his red shirt. His pants were black with red flames at the end. He had a red belt hung sideways on his right leg and two smaller bands on his left leg. His eyes were blue. "Hey, have you?" He asked.

Rex growled before smiling a bit. "Nope, I'm sorry. I haven't just yet. I have to go anyway." He went to get into the front seat with the steering wheel as he was about to shut his door, a mechanical Velociraptor held back the door. "Oh, what is this? A little experiment?" He joked, reaching to pet the dino's head before it bit his hand, causing blood to come out.

"His name is Sage. He doesn't like people he doesn't know and **trust**to pet him." The boy with the red attire said.

Rex growled, looking at his hand. "Oh then…. I have to really go." He said. He reached for his door again when that same creature growled at him and then ripped the car door off its hinges. That scared the kid and then he picked up his phone saying, "Leave me alone or I'll get the police."

The yellow haired kid looked at the other one before he heard a strange sound, emitting from the back of the car. He asked, "What was that? You got something in the back of your car?"

Rex looked in fear before smoothing it out. "I have my girlfriend in the back. She was having an attack so I tied her up before she hurt herself more." He lied out. He was good at lying to people.

"Hm?" The red kid said. He looked at the back before seeing brown hair, strangled up in seatbelts. A seatbelt was currently binding her mouth shut. He raised his eyebrow before asking, "Um…. Mr.…"

"Rex."

"Mr. Rex, could you step out of the car for a minute? It seems that Sage wanting to take you to our Lambos." The red kid said.


	9. Seatbelts

Chapter 09: Seatbelts

Sunstreaker looked at his brother in his holoform before having a quizzical look on his face. "Bro, what-?" He never made it far before Sideswipe told him in his mind to shut it. He had a plan.

"Oh, alright?" Rex said, getting out and following the dinosaur to their Lambos.

Sideswipe sighed before saying, "I think I just found Jade." He motioned to the inside of the Black Porsche before getting in to see that indeed Jade Witwicky was tied up with the seatbelts. "Jade, I found ya." He smiled.

Jade growled before trying to get the stuff off her body. It was way too tight, and it felt uncomfortable on so many levels.

"Heh, now, let's get this stuff off her and find that cat." Sunny said. He climbed in as well and began to take off the really tight seatbelt. He grunted when they didn't wanna come off. "Hey, I think these things like her, they won't come fraggin off!"

Sideswipe looked in annoyance as soon as he spotted something in Jade's eyes. "Jade?" He asked.

Sunstreaker stopped what he was doing and looked as well. "Jade, what's the matter?"

Jade began to crawl back as she screamed against the seatbelts. Tears went down her face. She seemed really terrified.

Sunstreaker looked and saw a seatbelt looming over him, opening its compartment for storing the cold metallic piece. It showed a sharp tiny razor set of teeth. It hissed at Sunstreaker before lunging at him. Luckily, Sunny caught it right in time!

"Sunny!" Sideswipe growled, forgetting about Jade as the ripped the thing attacking his brother before it killed him. He looked down to see the ones, surrounding Jade, and coil around her tightly. He sighed as he saw them move threateningly over her mouth and face. One of them slithered across her chest and whiles the other one was around her waist. Sideswipe's holoform face blush a lot before he looked away.

"Sides? What's the matter?" Sunny asked, looking back at Jade. He saw the same thing before pulling his face back with the same tint of red on it as Side's armor.

Jade saw that, and she kicked both of them in the arms. She said something, but it was muffled by the seatbelt.

"Ow!" Both of the Lambos said at the same time as they looked outside to see Sage talking to Rex. "We have to get these off her before Rex comes back. I wonder why he would want Jade since she is really annoying and isn't that pretty." Sunstreaker said, earning another kick from Jade. "I was just being honest."

Sideswipe laughed before smiling, "You know he doesn't mean it." He began to pull back the seatbelts before successfully pulling the one off her mouth so Jade could speak now. "Hey, can ya talk now?"

Jade glared at him and then she kicked out at something behind them. She gasped. "Is that an arm?" She asked.

Sunny and Sides looked confused before looking back as well only to find a mechanical arm grasping Jade's left foot. They were confused then they flipped out. "What kind of car is this?" Sides yelled.

Jade forgot about her little discovery then she spoke, "It's a Decepticon car."

Both of the twins looked at her. "A Decepticon car?"

"Yes, I found the insignia right next to me. Apparently this guy, Rex, must be a holoform as well." Jade explained.

Sunstreaker looked beside Jade to see a faded but still there Decepticon faction. He gulped then looked for any sign of recognition. "I don't know this bot." He stated.

Sideswipe thought and he as well nodded. "Me either."

Jade sighed. "It must be a loner or something." She struggled against the constraints before saying, "Uh, guys? A little help here?"

Both chuckled then got back to helping her. Sunny pulled off a few before Sides dismantled more. There was only one more left and this one wasn't gonna being easy since it was bigger and fiercer looking. It must have been the leader.

The larger seatbelt hissed at the holoforms before striking out and biting Jade in the neck. It sent something into her systems as she screamed.

Sunny and Sides quickly grabbed the snake like thing and tore it to pieces, sighing when the last one died. They both exited out as they helped out Jade.

"Ow, that hurt so badly." Jade whispered, putting her hand on her neck and pulling back to find a black liquid coming out in small trickles. "Ew, I know this isn't normal." She said.

"What isn't…? Oh, hi there! Who's this here?" Rex came back surprised to see Jade standing there all and such. There was sweat running down his neck. It seemed that Sage had bitten him.

"This is **Jade Witwicky.**" Jade growled, moving up to him and glaring at him head on.

Sunny and Sides looked at the battle scene and then they heard a noise. They looked over and saw a white cat and a black one, duking it out like wild animals. They were interest as they made their way over there, leaving it in their minds that Sage would protect Jade.


	10. Reporting to Soundwave

Reporting to Soundwave

(_**BEFORE RAVAGE APPEARED)**_

Ravage was scoping out to find Moonstriker. Maybe this mysterious cassette would make Sharptooth fight for once. He started to wonder what Moonstriker looked like, and from what he could tell from Sharptooth's description, it was awesome. He shook his head and then he found where Moonstriker was. He saw a white feline in the crowd near Jade Witwicky and Sage. He hissed at Jade.

He looked down and saw a black Porsche, seeing it he was questioning his memory. He knew that there wasn't a black Porsche among the Decepticons. Then why did this one have a Decepticon insignia on em? He radioed in to Lazerbeak.

"_**What is it, Ravage?"**_ Lazerbeak asked.

"**Has there ever been a black Porsche Decepticon here before?"** Ravage asked.

"_**I don't think so, why?"**_

"**I found a Decepticon insignia on a black Porsche right here by the human, Jade Witwicky."** Ravage replied.

Lazerbeak was silent. "_**Must be an old model. I'll ask Soundwave about it later."**_

"**No, I need to now before I get Moonstriker."**

Lazerbeak made a gasp, "_**You found her?"**_

"**Yeah, I found her watery scent coming to the motorcycle races."** Ravage stopped when he heard a yelp. He looked over to see the Decepticon holoform, fighting with Jade. He smirked, remembering the day **he** had caught the mechanical human being. He waited for Lazerbeak's reply when he had heard Soundwave's instead.

"_**Ravage, what's the problem?"**_

"**Is there a loner Decepticon black Porsche? I found one here, talking to Jade."**Ravage asked.

"_**Not that I know of though. Send me a photo of him and I will do some studies."**_ Soundwave said.

Ravage nodded and snapped a picture of the Decepticon holoform and the car. He sent it to Soundwave as he began to sneak in the crowds. He made it around a tall male, probably around his 40's, with his two infant children and wife. He found Moonchaser and tackled her to the ground, pinning her down while growling at her face.

Moonstriker hissed at the sudden attack as she clawed Ravage in face as she kicked him off her and hissed. She arched her back and snarled at the foe. Her eyes darkened as her tail spiked out. Her hip missiles rose up and charged dangerously before saying, "**Who are you?"**

Ravage was dumbfounded. Didn't Moonstriker remember him at all? Well, that's the same thing for Ravage. "**I'm Ravage. One of Soundwave's most trusted Decepticon cassettes."** He replied, hissing at some people to make some space.


End file.
